La pausedéjeuner
by Saidry
Summary: Midi,la pause-déjeuner, le moment où on se retrouve tous avec un bon repas, difficile d'accès, pour certains...


La pause déjeuner

La sonnnerie retentit.

-Youhou! Il est midi! s'exclama Inoue en sautant de sa chaise.

-Tu pense vraiment que ça vaut le coup de faire l'autruche pour quelque chose d'aussi bête que la pause-déjeuner? demanda Tatsuki en s'approchant de son amie.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Tatsuki, la pause-déjeuner est l'heure la plus importante pour une jeune fille en pleine croissance: c'est le moment où il faut penser Diététique! rétorqua-t-elle en prenant une pose...spéciale.

-Mais oui, c'est ça...répondit la brune, pas tout à fait convaincue, allez, montre nous ton super menu.

-Alos, pour les protéines, j'ai pris une portion de pain, commença Inoue en sortant d'on ne sait où une énorme miche de pain de mie, et pour les glucides, une petite salade aux algues, ajouta-t-elle toute fière en sortant une minuscule boîte de conserve.

-Eh bien, ça à l'aire plus drôle que mes rouleaux de printemps sourit Tatsuki.

-Au fait, tu as de quoi l'ouvrir, ta boîte? demanda-t-elle dans un doute.

Inoue était du genre étourdie et oubliait la quasi-totalité des affaires dont elle avait besoin. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit son amie prendre un air mi-pensif, mi-géné.

-Je peut partager mon repas avec toi si tu veux...commença la jeune judoka.

-Non, non, non coupa Inoue, je vais trouver un moyen, tu vas voir...

Et elle commença à farfouiller dans son sac lorsqu'Ichigo, Rukia et Ishida entrèrent dans la salle de classe suivis de Keigo, Mizuhiro et Chad.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Keigo en repérant le groupe de filles -la majeure partie des plus jolies de la classe- rassemblées autour d'une table.

-Un problème par rapport au déjeuner d'Orihime, expliqua Chizuru en se préparant littéralement à sauter sur sa belle.

-Quel genre de problème? demanda Ichigo en ignorant le fait que son interlocutrice était en train de se faire durement tabasser par la garde du corps officiel d'Inoue.

-Elle à apporté une salade en boîte, mais pas de quoi l'ouvrir...soupira celle-ci.

Je peut te prêter un peu d'argent, si tu veux, se proposa le jeune Shinigami.

-Oh non, non merci refusa l'intérrésée en rougissant violement.

-T'embête pas, j'ai déja essayé...mais elle refuse ajouta Tatsuki.

Rukia s'approcha de la table sur laquelle trônait ladite boîte.

-Mmm... je pourrais bien tenter une technique de destruction, murmura-t-telle, mais le contenu risquerait d'exploser, dans ce cas-là, il faudrait plutôt essayer de... et la fin de sa phrase mourru dans les mains d'Ichigo, plaquées sur sa figure.

Déja que les paroles de la jeune fille avaient sicité une sorte de curiosité géné, le geste précipité et non moins familier du rouquin avait fait pivoter toutes les têtes dans leurs direction.

-Euh...tenta de se justifier Ichigo, un rien mal à l'aise.

-C'est la technique employée dans le roman que je suis en train de lire, n'y faites pas attention, je réfléchissait à haute voix, s'excusa Rukia avec une courbette.

-C'est pas pour dire, mais l'heure avance, reprit Tatsuki en regardant sa montre, plus pour dissiper le malaise qu'autre chose.

Et comme pour rappeler la raison de ce rassemblement, l'estomac d'Inoueémit un grgnement...puissant.

C'est alors qu'Ishida s'avança à son tour près de la table en remontant ses lunettes. Il formula un vague "Laissez-moi faire" et prit place sur la chaise que lui présentait la pauvre affamée.

Toute l'action qui suivit se passa très vite.

Tout d'abord le jeune Quincy sortit... son nécéssaire de couture. Il prit ensuite ses aiguilles une à une et les planta rapidement et précisement dans la boîte de conserve, toutes espacées d'une infîme distance, remplie ensuite par une seconde rangée d'aiguilles. Lorsque tout le tour fut "aiguillé", Ishida prit la boîte (qui ressemblait d'avantage à un hérisson qu'a autre chose), la lanca en l'air, la rattrapa, et toujour avec la même vitesse, délogea chaque aiguilles qu'il reposait ensuite sur le bureau. Une fois l'opération terminée, on pouvait distinguer une fine bande de pointillés sur le couvercle, que le jeune homme fit sauter, un peu théatralement d'une simple pression de ses doights. Il redéposa la boîte, désormais ouverte et se leva.

Personne autour de lui ne semblait trouver quelque chose à dire. Ils étaient tout simplement soufflés.

Orihime fut la première à réagir.

-Wah, merci beaucoup Ishida! s'eclama-t-elle en sautant.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, répondit celui-ci en re-remontant ses lunettes.

Et il sortit alors que les "incroyables" et les "comment il a fait" commençaient à se faire entendre.

La pause-déjeuner et le reste de la journée se terminèrent sans incidents majeurs.

Le lendemain, même heure.

-C'est l'heure de manger! cia Inoue à la sonnerie.

-Oui, on sait, on sait, alors... qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui? demanda Tatsuki amusée.

-Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai fait attention pour ne pas embêter mes amis, j'ai préparé un sandwich au saucisson et à la confiture de fraise, commença l'intérréssée avec un grand sourir aux lèvres.

-...Et? interrogea Tatsuki en se demandant où son amie allait chercher ses idées culinaires.

-Une salade de fruit...en pot! ajouta-t-elle en exibant son dessert à l'image d'un trophé.

-En...boîte?

-Mais non, en pot, comme ça, je n'aurait aucun problème pour l'ouvrir, ajouta-t-elle en le présentant comme on le ferait dans une publicité.

-Ah bon? Et bien je crois que tu t'es plantée, ma pauvre, conclut la brune en haussant les épaules.

C'est à cet instant qu'Inouese rendit compte qu'elle ne tenait pas dans ses mains un pot de plastique... mais de métal.


End file.
